Clarté
by Eikaow
Summary: Kuroko veut devenir plus fort physiquement et il demande de l'aide à sa nouvelle lumière en assistant aux séances sportives de celui-ci. Les deux joueurs vont se rapprocher d'autant plus... Et au bout du compte, la récompense pourrait être aussi plaisante qu'inattendue. N'y a t-il vraiment que le sport qui les lient de la sorte ?
1. Chapter 1

****Titre : ****Clarté

****Pairing : ****Kagami x Kuroko principal mais d'autres en fond, surpriiiise :3 Il y aura de quoi faire, je pense !

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

****Warning ******:** Yaoi, relations entre hommes, bisous, câlins... Et – beaucoup – plus car affinités XD

****Note : ****Coucou !

Tout va bien sur ce superbe fandom ? Aaah, je dois avouer que Kuroko no Basket me manque énormément... D'autant que, je ne vous apprend rien je pense, on a appris que la série se terminait bel et bien prochainement ( l'anime reprenant en 2015 et non en octobre prochain comme j'ai pu le dire... il s'agissait de Psycho-Pass ( autre très très bonne série ) saison 2, je me suis emmêlé les saucisses! ) donc voilà, je ne vous raconte pas l'énorme coup de bad que j'ai reçu en pleine poire en apprenant ça, de façon aussi soudaine... Je me suis très très très très attachée à ce manga et... Enfin voilà, on est tous logés à la même enseigne j'imagine T_T j'accuse encore le coup, je vous assure. Bref, passons. Je vais pleurer XD

Alors oui, KnB me manque et surtout Kagami et Kuroko, mes deux chouchous graouh ! Donc voilà, je me suis lancé dans une nouvelle fiction à chapitres les concernant. Elle ne devrait pas être trop longue, j'en sais encore fichtrement rien à dire vrai.. XD nous verrons bien ! Si vous n'êtes pas fan de ce couple, sachez que j'ai prévu d'en inclure d'autres dans ce récit notamment l'un que vous pourrez aisément deviner en lisant ce premier chapitre... ;) Il y aura un peu de tout !

J'espère que vous apprécierez à la lecture autant que moi à l'écriture et vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment, pensez à me faire part de vos avis, merciiii !

A très vite !

**Ps : **L'histoire se situe je sais pas trop où... Après le match de la _Winter Cup_ contre _Yosen_ et avant celui contre _Rakuzan _du coup !

**PPS :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes.

****-x-x-****

__« La clarté, c'est une juste répartition d'ombres et de lumière. »__

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

****-x-x-****

Riko débarqua dans les vestiaires de __Seirin __avec la force d'un troupeau de buffles. La jolie coach arborait une expression colérique, et la veine qui pulsait contre sa tempe semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme.

La porte claqua contre le mur et tous les joueurs – ou presque - présents à l'intérieur sursautèrent violemment. Hyuga se cacha aussitôt le corps avec son t-shirt, lançant un regard meurtrier à la brunette, Koganei se baissa en se couvrant le crâne beuglant des __« C'était pas moi, c'était pas moi, c'était pas moi ! »__, Izuki se planqua derrière Mitobe qui ouvrit la bouche duquel aucun son ne sortit et enfin Kyoshi, t-shirt à la main, se retourna avec flegme vers l'intruse, lui adressa un signe de la main en guise de bonjour, toujours son éternel sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

« Comme je m'y attendais ! » Vociféra la demoiselle balayant la pièce du regard, faisant complètement fi de l'intégralité – ou presque - de l'équipe à demi-nue face à elle.

Hyuga dirigea alors un doigt accusateur vers elle, une grimace à l'appui.

« Sors d'ici, oy ! »

La jeune femme ignora royalement le brun à lunettes et avança, attaché-case à la main. Elle zieuta la pièce à nouveau, fit même le tour deux à trois fois et soupira. Ben voyons... Tous les samedi, c'était pareil ou presque. Kagami et Kuroko brillaient par leur absence et ça, la jolie brunette ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Foi de Riko Aida, elle allait les faire travailler deux fois plus.

Qu'est-ce que fichaient ces deux abrutis ?

« Bakagami et Kuroko sont encore absents a ce que je vois... » Expliqua t-elle en se postant à nouveau au centre de la pièce et jetant un regard torve à chacun des garçons – innocents donc – ici présents.

Kyoshi termina d'enfiler son t-shirt avant d'étirer un nouveau sourire :

« Oh... Ils sont surement en retard.

- Tout juste, acquiesça Izuki en hochant la tête.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, renchérit Junpei.

- Une panne d'oreiller surement ! » Scanda Koganei en se relevant.

Aida secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et d'agacement mêlés. Des crétins... Elle étaient entouré de crétins finis.

****-x-x-****

****Pendant ce temps...****

« Haa, Kagami-kun ! C'est...Tro-op... »

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre sous la souffrance qui déferlait dans son corps ; Mince, il savait que l'opération ne serait pas sans douleur mais quand même... Il ferma un œil alors que l'autre garçon continuait ses mouvements, pourtant avec une certaine dose de douceur discernable dans ses gestes. Il savait que Kagami n'y allait pas à fond... Le corps du joueur fantôme était mis à rude épreuve et un gémissement plaintif supplémentaire passa la barrière de ses lèvres sous le nouvel assaut de sa lumière.

« Encore un peu... Allez.. Souffla le dunker en effectuant une dernière poussée ultime.

- Hnnnnn … ! »

Finalement, le passeur réussit par un effort surhumain à poser les paumes de ses mains à plat sur le sol et aussitôt cela fait, le plus grand relâcha la pression effectuée sur son dos, un sourire satisfait à l'appui. A la base, il était question des coudes mais vu le temps pris pour effectuer cette manœuvre somme toute simple... Celle-ci ferait l'objet d'une prochaine étape, assurément. Le bleuté était aussi souple qu'une planche de bois... Et Kagami songea qu'il faudrait pas mal de séances d'entrainement supplémentaires pour parvenir à quelque chose de correct. Enfin bon... Ce premier résultat était déjà encourageant.

Kuroko se redressa doucement, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe et les joues rougies par l'effort.

« T'as fini par y arriver ! » S'exclama le rouquin en lui lançant une serviette qu'il réceptionna en des gestes un peu lourd.

Le joueur aux cheveux bleus soupira en acquiesçant lentement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon... Souplesse et endurance, zero !

« Oui. Merci Kagami-kun. »

L'autre garçon s'essuya lui aussi le visage et prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau avant de reprendre.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai cru que c'était une blague quand t'as demandé pour m'accompagner pendant mes séances de sport... » fit remarquer Taiga, un sourire moqueur à l'appui.

Le passeur se releva, esquissant un léger sourire lui aussi. Il but une rasade d'eau également, faisant s'échouer sa serviette autour de ses épaules alors que ses yeux se perdaient alentour. Le soleil était déjà chaud à cette heure de la journée. Il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures du matin et les deux jeunes gens étaient au beau milieu d'une aire de repos forestière.

« Je veux devenir plus fort physiquement... Expliqua t-il en avisant le corps robuste de son vis-à-vis. Je n'ai pas ton endurance ni la force de frappe de Kyoshi-sempai et encore moins la rapidité d'Izuki-sempai...

- Oy ! T'as fini de dire n'importe quoi ? »

Le numéro 11 de __Seirin __sursauta légèrement en sentant une grande main atterrir sans douceur contre ses cheveux. Kagami lui adressa un regard faussement mauvais.

« C'est la vérité, Kagami-kun... J'aimerais avoir un corps comme le tien. »

Taiga enleva alors sa main du crâne de l'autre garçon, grimaçant sous les minces rougeurs étant apparues sur ses joues. Mince, Kuroko avait toujours le chic pour sortir ce qu'il pensait, brut de décoffrage. Comme cette fois-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux sur le balcon de son appartement... Taiga secoua la tête, reprenant le fil de la discussion. Il planta à nouveau ses iris sur l'autre garçon qui l'observait toujours, comme d'habitude, aucune émotions n'était discernable sur son visage.

« … Et tu crois que tu serais Kuroko Tetsuya, le joueur fantôme de __Seirin __si t'avais un autre corps que le tien ? Tu crois que t'aurais cette capacité – complètement bizarre j'avoue... fit-il d'avantage pour lui-même - de te rendre invisible comme tu le fais avec une autre apparence ? »

Kuroko cligna des yeux un court instant tandis que ce le rouquin avait tourné la tête et fourrageait ses cheveux avec embarras visiblement pas à l'aise avec le fait de devoir ré-insuffler de la confiance à quelqu'un... Notamment à lui. Sous ses airs d'armoire à glace, Tetsuya savait que Kagami restait un grand timide. Néanmoins, aussi maladroit que cela puisse être, les dires de sa lumière eurent l'effet escompté et il étira un sourire, positionnant ses mains face à lui. Ces mains qui bien que petites lui servaient à réaliser des passes d'un niveau incroyable.

« Reste tel que tu es, c'est ça qui fait ta véritable force. » Termina le scoreur en s'avançant vers la poubelle la plus proche pour y jeter sa bouteille désormais vide.

Kuroko avait toujours un infime sourire aux lèvres et après un court instant, alors que l'autre garçon revenait vers lui, hocha silencieusement la tête tout en lui adressant un regard empli de gratitude. Derrière les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les branchages venant s'échouer entre les mèches rousses, leur conférant une luminosité sans pareil. Encore une fois, Tetsuya se surprit à penser que Kagami était plus lumineux que jamais... Il cligna des yeux et songea une nouvelle fois combien il était heureux d'avoir rencontré le rouquin.

« … Merci Kagami-kun.

- Hein ? Bah de rien... C'est la vérité enfin, s'empourpra à nouveau celui-ci, bafouillant de concert. Je veux dire... C'est normal.. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où t'as fait pareil pour moi et... C'était important.. ça l'est toujours hein ! Mais.. »

Devant lui, il devinait que Kuroko allait finir par se bidonner ouvertement devant son embarras et ses phrases sans queue ni tête... Sujet, verbe, complément. Oui, bon.. Lui, il y allait à l'instinct et à l'impulsivité, réfléchir et ordonner ses pensées c'était pas vraiment son truc ! Les grands yeux bleus semblaient pétiller d'un amusement contenu. Kuroko semblait apaisé et cette vision l'apaisa également.

« ... Mais voilà, c'est cool de pouvoir se soutenir mutuellement et... Continua t-il avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils.… Arrête de te foutre de moi, oy ! »

Tetsuya pouffait désormais ouvertement, une légère teinte rose due à la situation lui maculait les joues et ses cheveux se soulevèrent en réponse à une agréable brise qui passait par là, s'insinuant entre les arbres ; Le bruissement des feuilles alentour se fit entendre et une légère odeur de sapin était identifiable, bien que lointaine.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Kagami-kun. »

Le concerné soupira, faisant claquer sa langue et il finit par lancer sa propre serviette sur la tête de l'autre, un grognement sourd d'embarras à l'appui. Encore ces mots ! Encore cette franchise ! … Encore ce frisson étrange qui parcourait son corps à chaque fois que Kuroko lui disait de telles choses.

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de dire des trucs aussi embarrassant ! … Ah … J'ai mon téléphone qui... Fit-il en sortant son mobile de la poche de son short. Oh putain, Kuroko, on est dans la merde ! »

Avisant rapidement son mobile, le scoreur grimaça et alors qu'il secouait la tête sous le regard interrogateur de l'autre garçon, fit une mauvaise manipulation et aussitôt une voix criarde, à l'autre bout du fil, se fit entendre ; Quelques oiseaux alentours s'envolèrent et les deux garçons se mordirent la lèvre, l'un tenant le portable à bout de bras :

« ENFIN UN QUI DAIGNE REPONDRE ! OU EST-CE QUE T'ES, BAKAGAMI ?! C'EST TROP VOUS RAPPELER QUE LE SAMEDI MATIN, ON A ENTRAINEMENT ! ! ? AUCUN RESPECT POUR VOS SEMPAIS ! VOUS ALLEZ TRINQUER ! SI KUROKO EST AVEC TOI, DIS-LUI QU'IL SERA LOGE A LA MEME ENSEIGNE ! ET... Tut tut tut... »

Les hurlements de Riko disparurent subitement, ramenant un silence à faire froid dans le dos. Kagami lança un regard horrifié à son ombre qui d'un rapide mouvement quasi-invisible, s'était emparé de son téléphone et avait raccroché. Ni plus ni moins.

« Putain Kuroko, mais t'es malade ! On va se faire …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan... » Fit le bleuté, énigmatique.

Taiga lui lança un regard incertain et il récupéra son téléphone ; il rassemblèrent leurs affaires et décidèrent, à juste titre, qu'il était temps de rentrer.

A ce stade, Kagami songea VRAIMENT que le plan de son ombre avait intérêt a être le meilleur plan qui soit car, vu le degrés de colère de Riko Aida, cette fois-ci, ils allaient sévèrement trinquer.

****-x-x-****

« Hey, je pensais que t'avais un plan ! » Maugréa le rouquin, l'air lui faisant cruellement défaut alors qu'ils entamaient pas moins de leur neuvième tour de terrain.

Kuroko souffla, comme s'il venait de perdre un poumon et à ce titre, Kagami attendait le moment où ce dernier tomberait raide mort sur le parquet, amenant enfin Riko Aida devant les tribunaux pour être jugée pour homicide volontaire. La jeune femme, mains sur les hanches, sifflet à la bouche, les observaient depuis le centre du terrain, un regard mauvais à l'appui tandis que le reste de l'équipe envoyait des regards compatissants à leur deux joueurs phares depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« Je... Je pensais que j'en aurais un aussi... Kaga... Mi... -kun...

- Coach ! Kuroko est vraiment sur le point de... »

Coup de sifflet rageur.

« Porte-le, Bakagami ! Il aura le temps de mourir quand on sera devenus champions, pas avant ! »

D'un côté du terrain, les autres joueurs commençaient quant a eux à réellement s'inquiéter pour la vie de leur joueur numéro onze. Les garçons s'étaient regroupé et alternaient entre les deux torturés et leur bourreau dont l'aura maléfique devait être discernable des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Hyuuga... Je crois que tu devrais aller lui dire de se calmer, tenta doucement Teppei à l'adresse de son capitaine.

- Eeeeh ? ! pourquoi moi ?! Vas-y toi, elle t'écoutera ! Moi à chaque fois que je veux lui dire un truc, elle me gueule dessus ! »

Kyoshi étira un sourire ; Ce n'était plus à prouver outre-mesure que la relation entre Riko et Hyuuga était, comment dire ? Un poil désastreuse... La jeune fille semblait s'énerver d'autant plus quand il s'agissait du lunetteux. Etrange histoire.

« Oh regardez, Kagami le porte sur son dos... Fit remarquer Koganei, visiblement rassuré.

- ... Il est mort non ? » S'enquit Izuki, provoquant l'effroi au sein du groupe qui se mit à fixer de plus belle le rouquin qui, effectivement, semblait porter un poids mort.

- ...

- Mitobe dit qu'on devrait aller parler à la coach... Reprit Koganei en acquiesçant face au silence de l'autre joueur.

- J'y vais pas, affirma le capitaine.

- Moi non plus, ha ha, suivit Teppei.

- Moi encore moins, finit Izuki.

- ... Il faut régler ça au __Jan-ken-pon___*_... »

…

..

Finalement...

« Oy... Tu, heu... Je crois qu'ils ont leur compte.. »

Hyuuga – et sa malchance légendaire, ha ha – se prit un regard noir en guise de réponse alors qu'il arrivait, non sans une certaine prudence, aux côtés de la jeune fille. Celle-ci expira avec la force d'un bœuf et quitta les deux autres des yeux pour fixer le capitaine qui sursauta d'effroi.

« Je m'en fous ! Il faut qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toutes que l'entrainement est quelque chose de primordial... Je... - soupir - L'équipe n'est rien sans ces deux crétins mais ils ont tendance à l'oublier et ça me … Qu-quoi ? »

La jeune fille venait de rougir, la colère prenant encore, plus que jamais, place sur son visage alors qu'elle croisait le regard du capitaine à lunettes qui souriait, visiblement amusé.

« Ils le savent très bien, tu t'inquiètes pour rien... Enfin, sans vouloir heu remuer le couteau ! »se défendit alors le jeune homme face au nouveau regard noir lui étant adressé.

Face a eux, Kagami et Kuroko avaient finalement fini leur course au sol, allongé à même le parquet et visiblement complètement vidé de la moindre parcelle de force. Les autres garçons avancèrent prudemment vers eux, probablement pour vérifier que le bleuté n'était pas réellement décédé. Riko les observa un moment puis finit par lever les yeux au ciel ; elle secoua la tête avant de se tourner entièrement vers son homologue.

« Alors selon toi, je devrais arrêter d'être constamment sur leur dos ? » Demanda t-elle très sérieusement, un regard déterminé à l'appui.

Hyuuga se raidit, prit au dépourvu, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter face à pareille interrogation et surtout, quelle réponse donner. Riko semblait sérieuse, en attente de franchise. Et nul doute qu'il allait lui répondre franchement et peut importe s'il se faisait baffer une nouvelle fois... Toute l'équipe avait une confiance aveugle en Kagami et Kuroko et ce n'est pas leurs absences à quelques entrainements qui allaient faire faillir ce sentiment devenu unanime au sein des autres joueurs de __Seirin__. Il soupira et se frotta la nuque avant de reprendre :

« Ouais... J'ai confiance en eux ; On a tous confiance en eux, fit-il simplement, un léger sourire à l'appui alors que l'animosité disparaissait lentement des yeux noisettes de la jeune fille face à lui. Il nous décevront pas, ils l'ont jamais fait... Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, reste concentrée, nous aussi on a besoin de toi. »

A ce moment, les battements du cœur de la coach redoublèrent d'intensité et elle tourna vivement le visage à l'opposé, grognant des paroles inaudibles alors que le rouge prenait à nouveau place sur ses pommettes. C'était toujours pareil... Ce crétin d'Hyuuga avait raison... Et surtout, il était capable de la faire passer de la colère à la gêne en un temps record.

Il était le seul à parvenir à une telle prouesse, assurément.

****-x-x-****

Kagami et Kuroko quittèrent le lycée alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin. Un grondement sourd s'éleva du corps d'un des deux joueurs et il n'était pas difficile de savoir lequel.

« J'ai la dalle... » Se plaignit le scoreur alors qu'il portait une main contre son ventre et étouffait un bâillement de concert.

Il était K.O, littéralement. Et a ses côtés, Kuroko n'était pas mieux. Le jeune homme ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant et Taiga songea qu'il allait bel et bien finir par disparaître. C'était assez flippant, d'ailleurs.

« Oy, Kuroko... ça va aller ?

- ... J'ai envie de dormir pendant trois jours. »

Kagami esquissa un sourire. Lui avait plus ou moins l'habitude mais pour quelqu'un comme Kuroko, la matinée avait été exténuante. Son corps avait besoin de s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne, on dirait que tu vas finir par..

- Non, ça va aller Kagami-kun, merci.

- Okay... Je vais passer au __Maji burger__, dans ce cas. On se voit lundi en classe alors, salut ! »

Tandis qu'il gratifiait son ombre d'un mouvement de main, ce dernier l'interpella à nouveau, le ton de voix clairement fatigué mais emprunt de détermination également.

« Attends... Tu vas courir ce soir ? »

Le dunker se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Heu... Ouais mais..

- Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Taiga soupira. Il avisa le regard que lui lançait le plus petit et capitula sous la force des yeux bleus dirigés vers lui. Kuroko semblait vraiment sérieux dans son entreprise ; sa volonté de devenir plus fort physiquement était à toute épreuve. Bien qu'il était au bout du rouleau, Tetsuya semblait vouloir continuer sur sa lancée, plus que jamais. Le rouquin finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

« Rentre te reposer, je t'envoie un mail pour ce soir. »

Tetsuya lui offrit un maigre sourire fatigué en guise de remerciement et tous deux se séparèrent finalement pour rentrer chacun de son côté. Taiga ne manqua pas de jeter un dernier regard à son ombre pour voir si effectivement il n'allait pas rendre les armes sous peu... Bon, il venait de traverser le passage pour piétons – à la manière d'un zombie m'enfin... - , c'était déjà un bon point, soupira t-il en reprenant sa route.

Arrivé chez lui, chargé de nourriture à emporter, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans son canapé et s'empara de la télécommande, se mettant à zapper pour enfin tomber sur la chaîne de sport. Du volley... Une équipe affublée de t-shirts noir et orange*.. Bon. Il n'y connaissait rien mais le crissement des semelles sur le parquet suffirent à le faire somnoler... Il engloutit son repas avec flegme et se laissa doucement gagner par le sommeil. Une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il aviserait ce qu'il ferait ensuite... Alors qu'il fermait lentement les yeux, calant ses bras derrière sa nuque, le visage déterminé et le regard flamboyant d'assurance de Kuroko lui revinrent en mémoire.. Il était tellement sérieux. La volonté du passeur semblait avoir atteint des sommets, c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible et profondément beau, songea Taiga de manière incongrue avant de tomber définitivement dans les bras de Morphée.

****A suivre...****

*** Il s'agit bien sûr de notre bon vieux ****__shifum__****_i _****français aka Pierre-feuille-ciseau !**

*** Vous avez deviné le joli clin d'oeil à l'équipe de volley de Karasuno de ****Haikyu!**** ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

****Titre :****Clarté

****Pairing : ****Kagami x Kuroko principal mais d'autres en fond, surpriiiise :3 Il y aura de quoi faire, je pense !

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

****Warning ******:** Yaoi, relations entre hommes, bisous, câlins... Et – beaucoup – plus car affinités XD

****Note : ****Coucou !

Ça va bien ici ? Je l'espère !

Désolée pour l'attente, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant ^^ Un autre couple naissant est dévoilé d'ailleurs ici, hi hi hi :3

L'entrainement de Kagami et Kuroko continue doucement sa route, des ressentis étranges font leurs apparitions chez l'un et chez l'autre... Miaaaam !

Un grand merci à **xQuelqu'une, Vyersdra, Grwn, yami ni hikari, LN-Jeliel, Mangas Animes Writer, Lucario313,** et **Laura-067** pour leur reviews, c'est adorable à vous ! Et également aux followers, votre engouement me booste ;)

**Ps :** Désolée toujours s'il reste des fautes mais comme toujours, je suis solo sur mes fictions lol !

**PPS :** La suite de mes autres fictions arrivera bientôt également, XD ne me tapez pas pour cette attente horrible, je sais, c'est nul mais bon, c'est comme ça argh !

La bise,

**-x-x-**

__« La clarté, c'est une juste répartition d'ombres et de lumière. »__

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**-x-x-**

Kuroko était étendu sur son lit, dans la pénombre ; le jeune homme venait de se réveiller il y a peu. Il étira un sourire attendri en apercevant Nigo qui dormait toujours paisiblement au bout du lit ; un regard vers son radio réveil lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt 18h. Il avait dormi tout l'après-midi et présentement il avait faim... Ses membres étaient engourdis mais la longue sieste qu'il venait de faire venait tout de même de le requinquer un minimum. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à pareils exercices physiques... Ce n'était pas de tout repos que de vouloir travailler sur son corps.

Avec flegme, il s'empara de son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et avisa une nouvelle fois le message de Kagami reçu un moment plus tôt qui disait de le rejoindre chez lui vers 20h. Il avait encore le temps, un bâillement lui échappa. Il espérait tenir le rythme ce soir... De simples étirements l'avaient déjà mis K.O alors qu'en serait-il d'une course de surement plusieurs kilomètres ? Kuroko avait déjà l'image en tête d'un Kagami grognant et le ramassant agonisant au sol... Il soupira.

Se relevant doucement, le jeune homme s'étira longuement ; Son estomac se rappela alors lui et il se souvint que ses parents n'étaient pas là de la soirée et qu'il devait donc se préparer à manger seul. Il prit soin de ne pas réveiller le petit chiot encore endormi, enfila un sweat et descendit dans la cuisine en vue de satisfaire son estomac. Un autre profond soupir lui échappa... Il n'était pas vraiment doué en cuisine ; OK, il ne savait même pas faire cuire un oeuf !

A cet instant il songea qu'il aurait aimé rejoindre sa lumière plus tôt pour espérer manger avec lui. Profiter du système ? Nooon ! … Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu … Mais Kagami était un cordon bleu, ce n'était plus à prouver et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître vu le type en question, le rouquin était aussi à l'aise avec un ballon de basket entre les mains qu'avec des casseroles ou une poêle. Ça aussi c'était un sacré mystère... Lui avait beau être confronté parfois – souvent - à lui-même, il n'en était pas pour autant meilleur en ce qui concernait les repas. C'était même tout le contraire... La fois dernière, il avait réussi à brûler son riz et son omelette ressemblait à du vieux caoutchouc. Autre preuve à l'appui, sa mère avait laissé un mot sur le frigo l'intimant à ne pas se servir de la gazinière et à privilégier la confection d'un repas froid... Nouveau soupir blasé.

Le jeune homme eut soudain l'idée de demander des cours de cuisine en plus des cours de sport à Kagami. Enfin... Il aviserai. C'était déjà un gros point que le rouge accepte de le « coacher » de la sorte. N'en demandons pas trop d'un coup, songea le bleuté en imaginant le visage exaspéré de l'autre garçon quant à une possible demande ce cet ordre.

Un nouveau grondement sourd provenant de son estomac s'éleva dans la cuisine déserte et silencieuse, terminant de le faire cogiter à outrance; Kuroko fouilla sa poche avant de s'emparer de son téléphone et de composer un rapide mail au rouquin, espérant qu'il lui réponde de manière favorable. Kagami allait encore râler mais tant pis, les amis faisaient ce genre de chose de temps en temps non ? De souvenir, ça lui était déjà arriver à _Teiko_ de manger avec Aomine-kun et les autres...

_A Kagami-kun, 18h15 :_

_Kagami-kun, est-ce que je peux manger chez toi ce soir ? :'(_

Il n'était pas du genre à émettre des smileys mais il espérait que ce petit plus l'aiderait à obtenir l'accord de l'autre garçon. Un brin diabolique ?

Il envoya le sms et remonta dans sa chambre en vue de préparer un rapide sac de sport pour plus tard.

Pendant ce temps...

Taiga relâcha doucement l'altère qu'il tenait à bout de bras, la reposant au sol avant de venir prendre son téléphone sur la table basse. Il soupira pour la forme en avisant le contenu du message reçu et capitula quelques secondes plus tard... Des images du bleuté parmi un amas de nourriture collées au sol, sur les mur, au plafond lui emplit la tête et il composa alors une rapide réponse positive ; au moins le bleuté serait déjà sur place et il éviterait probablement un incendie. Empêcher Kuroko de cuisiner était, à ce stade, un acte d'héroïsme extrême. Parfaitement.

_A Kuroko, 18h20 :_

_Ok... Et ton chien reste chez toi, merci._

Chez lui, Kuroko reposa son sac et esquissa un sourire en lisant le contenu de la réponse.

_A Kagami-kun, 18h23 :_

_D'accord. Je vais faire quelques courses, et je viens chez toi. _

Taiga acquiesça puis soupira avant de se laisser reposer contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux levés au plafond. Lui et Kuroko passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement, songea t-il ; enfin d'avantage que d'habitude s'entend. Il y avait les entrainements avec l'équipe bien sûr, les cours, des matchs en un-contre-un quelques fois au terrain de street du coin et maintenant, ils faisaient du sport ensemble et Kuroko venaient chez lui. S'incrustait serait le terme le plus exact... Quoi que, non, il avait demandé, encore... Et lui aurait pu dire non, n'est-ce pas ? Refuser ne lui était pas vraiment venu à l'esprit. Passer du temps avec son ombre hors de l'école ne lui déplaisait pas réellement. Au contraire... C'était un peu comme quand il était aux États-Unis et qu'il passait tout son temps avec Tatsuya. A ce souvenir, le dunker étira un mince sourire. C'était plutôt plaisant d'avoir une présence à ses côtés de la sorte... Et puis, il devait avouer que son appartement lui semblait bien souvent trop grand et vide. Enfin... Il avait aussi son indépendance et il aimait ça mais à la longue... C'était un peu démoralisant également. Kuroko et lui étaient amis désormais et, les amis faisaient des trucs ensemble. Kagami acquiesça en silence et décida de regarder la TV en attente de la venue de son ombre.

Pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, on sonnait à sa porte et il se releva lourdement afin d'aller ouvrir. Kuroko se tenait là, affublé de son sweat noir favori et un sac de courses à la main. Le rouquin observa d'un oeil suspicieux si le chien démoniaque n'était effectivement pas là – Prudence est mère de sureté! - et satisfait par son absence manifeste, rebroussa chemin en indiquant à son coéquipier d'entrer.

« Merci d'avoir accepté, Kagami-kun.

- Ouais...J'imagine que c'est mieux que tu manges ici plutôt que de risquer de faire bruler ton quartier... Se moqua t-il doucement. T'as genre beaucoup faim ou... ?

- Oui... Avoua le bleuté en déposant les courses sur le plan de travail. J'ai passé l'après-midi à dormir et... C'est pas drôle, Kagami-kun. »

Le scoreur lui lança un regard clairement moqueur, se gardant de faire une réflexion.

« A ce rythme là, ce soir, je te ramasse à la petite cuillère ! T'es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Oui, tout ira bien.

- Ok, je vais préparer un truc léger alors. Tu veux quelque chose à boire en attendant ? »

Le bleuté acquiesça alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé, devant la TV. La chaine de sport retranscrivait un match de tennis... Kuroko songea que jamais il n'arriverait à tenir le rythme de ce sport, le rythme était beaucoup trop intense ! Kagami revint alors vers lui et lui tendit une soda.

« Merci.

- Ce soir j'avais pensé faire une à deux fois le tour du pâté de maisons. »

Kuroko se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est tout ?

- Ouais... Si on se met à claquer les kilomètres tout de suite, tu vas jamais tenir... Enfin je veux dire, faut y aller progressif. »

Le plus petit acquiesça doucement. Kagami avait raison et il se surprit même à penser qu'il était étrangement très prévoyant sur ce coup. Le rouquin était trop gentil encore... Kuroko ne répondit pas et se contenta d'étirer un simple léger sourire alors que l'autre garçon repartait vers la cuisine et enfilait un tablier en vue de préparer le repas. Il se leva lui aussi et alla se poster de l'autre côté du plan de travail.

« Oy... Tu comptes pas me regarder pendant que je prépa...

- Si. Je suis nul en cuisine Kagami-kun, et je veux voir comment tu vas faire. »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard désabusé avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'emparer du sac de courses puis d'en aviser le contenu.

« Ok alors, tu vas pas rester là à rien faire, tu vas m'aider. Tiens, coupe les légumes... - frisson d'effroi - Heu, ouais... Nan... Mauvaise idée. »

L'image de Kuroko avec le couteau de cuisine entre les mains lui fila des sueurs froides et il secoua la tête en signe de refus. Pendant ce temps là, Kuroko n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, l'expression toujours aussi neutre et indéchiffrable alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui et chacun de ses gestes. Kagami n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde dans sa tâche culinaire, aussi il expira longuement et tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance. Des tas de gens les regardaient quand ils jouaient au basket, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par une seule personne alors qu'il cuisinait, n'est-ce pas … ? Ahem.

« Y'a un truc que tu sais faire ? »

Tetsuya pencha la tête, se mettant à réfléchir ; il amena sa mains devant lui et commença une énumération.

« Je sais pas faire cuire des oeufs... Faire bouillir de l'eau me fait peur... De l'huile dans une poêle a quelque chose d'intimidant aussi et...

- Ok ok ! S'exclama Kagami, stoppant le carnage. Je vois le topo...

- Ah si... Je sais faire cuire du riz » reprit le bleuté, la fierté traversant son visage.

Kagami lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Tous les japonais savent faire cuire du riz...

- Ah bon ?

- Évidemment, _baka_ ! Même moi, je sais le faire ! »

En même temps, l'auto-cuiseur était au Japon une sorte de Saint-Graal... Taiga secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, désabusé. Ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge, donc...

« Bon, laisse tomber... Je vais le faire. T'as qu'a aller mettre un DVD de basket et apprendre deux-trois trucs. »

Kuroko arborait une mine légèrement offusquée, les joues quelque peu gonflées et les sourcils froncés de manière très infime ; C'était subtile mais Kagami commençait à connaître le faciès si particulier de son coéquipier. La vision était drôle et l'espace d'un instant, Taiga cru sentir un mince frisson lui longer la colonne vertébrale. Il avait envie d'écraser sa main dans les cheveux – en désordre encore... - de Kuroko pour le taquiner encore un peu mais se retint et observa simplement ce dernier s'éloigner de la cuisine pour aller farfouiller près de la TV, en quête d'un DVD.

Le bleuté avait l'art de faire ce genre de tête complètement farfelu... Soit il était inexpressif à l'extrême, soit il arborait des expressions loufoques et à la fois... Il ne savait pas vraiment qualifier, rah ! Taiga secoua la tête et se força à reprendre sa tâche initiale.

**-x-x-**

Kise avait un mal fou, pour ne pas dire énorme à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait face à lui. Une télévision en somme et un film d'action quelconque qui passait à l'écran. Il ne se souvenait même pas du nom du film.. Un truc sur le _Kung-fu_... En vérité, il n'en avait strictement rien à fiche. Un regard à la dérobé, à sa droite, lui indiquèrent que l'autre garçon quant à lui était captivé par le film et sa main venait de s'échouer contre son genou. Il avala discrètement et observa sa propre main logée fébrilement contre sa cuisse... Pas de doutes que s'il avait l'audace, le courage carrément, de venir poser sa main contre celle de son homologue, il allait se prendre une baffe maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment qu'il allait se ramasser une tarte... Vu le gaillard sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu. Il soupira intérieurement.. Un soupir à fendre l'âme. La situation était la pire qu'il ait eu à vivre de toute sa vie ! Et pourtant, il était un basketteur de talent, un mannequin super connu adulé de tous et surtout toutes.. Il transpirait le charme et l'élégance , la confiance était sa meilleure amie et pourtant là, présentement, il se sentait un parfait crétin doublé d'une assurance proche du zéro absolu.

Concrètement, il était dans la chambre de son béguin, en compagnie de celui-ci, devant la TV.. Rien que cela en soit était déjà une torture mentale mais le pire résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait clairement sentir son épaule frôler celle de l'autre garçon, par intermittence. Et à chaque fois que cela se produisait, un frisson de plaisir le parcourait et le déstabilisait un peu plus à chaque touchers aussi brefs fussent-ils. Un combat intérieur. _Kami-sama _était en train de le tester, il ne voyait pas d'autre plan !

« Oy, t'en as quelque chose à faire du film ou bien... ? »

Le blond sursauta et laissa échapper un couinement avant de secouer la tête de haut en bas, se tournant vers l'autre garçon qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés, un regard suspicieux à l'appui.

« O-oui, bien sûr ! Il est génial !

- ... Il a fait quoi le héros après que le groupe d'assassin a attaqué le village ? »

Gloups.

Une larme imaginaire menaçait de glisser contre la joue du blond alors qu'il observait, bouche-bée et la lèvre tremblante, l'autre qui secoua la tête en soupirant. Ce dernier s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit la TV avant de se relever.

« Non.. ! Je.. _Sempai_, attends.. C'est vrai, j'avais la tête ailleurs » avoua t-il, s'agenouillant au sol, la tête baissée.

Kasamatsu, main sur la hanche, l'observa et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« C'est quoi le soucis cette fois, _baka_ ? Encore une fan trop insistante ? »

Kise releva aussitôt les yeux vers son capitaine et secoua la tête de concert.

« Quoi ? Je... Non ! C'est.. »

_« C'est ta faute, Kasamatsu-sempai ! Tu me perturbe ! Je suis dingue de toi, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de perdre mes lèvres dans ton cou et de glisser ma main dans ton... »_

« Oy ! Alors ? »

Nouveau sursaut du blondinet qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ses pensées ayant dérivé à l'extrême en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Oh mes aieux... Il était plus accro qu'il ne pensait. Bon d'accord... Il faisait régulièrement des rêves cochons l'incluant avec son capitaine mais mince, même si ses pensées perverses revenaient faire parler d'elle dans un moment pareil... !

« C-c'est rien, _sempai_... Je crois que je suis fatigué, mentit-il alors, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Je vais rentrer.. Merci pour l'invitation, au fait et .. !

- Je t'ai pas invité, c'est toi qui t'ai incrusté ! » Grogna le capitaine de _Kaijô_ en haussant les sourcils.

C'était vrai... Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du mannequin. Après leur entrainement, il s'était pendu à la jambe de son _sempai_, de façon assez minable d'ailleurs... pour que celui-ci l'aide dans ses devoirs. Chose quelque peu inutile quand on savait que Kise était bon en cours ou dans quelques autres disciplines que ce soit. Bref, Yukio avait fini par accepter parce que l'autre était une gigantesque plaie lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait et ils avaient atterris, bon gré mal gré dans la chambre du jeune homme, travaillant leurs cours, mangeant et terminant la soirée par un des derniers films d'action sorti en DVD. Pendant toute la soirée, le blond lui avait semblé sur une autre planète mais le brun n'avait rien dit... Kise Ryouta était semblable à une fille avec ses états d'âme et ses effusions émotionnelles à répétition. Dans toute sa vie, Yukio n'avait probablement jamais vu de garçon aussi chiant mais également, et surtout... Aussi doué au basket. Kise était le joueur phare de _Kaijô_ et ça c'était difficile de passer outre.

Ah la la...

Pendant ce temps, le blond était occupé à rassembler ses affaires qu'il fourrait dans son sac de manière décousue. Il sentait le regard interrogateur de son capitaine s'échouer sur lui et il faisait des pieds et des mains pour conserver une façade plus ou moins correcte alors que dans son esprit, tous ses faits et gestes étaient gauches au possible et il se payait une honte magistrale à agir de la sorte. Nous étions samedi soir et il venait de fiche en l'air sa première soirée seul à seul avec le garçon dont il était amoureux... Argh, il était un crétin fini, c'était officiel !

L'amour, ce truc, vous faisait vraiment agir comme un parfait débile !

**-x-x-**

Kuroko se stoppa alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la fontaine du parc. Le jeune homme respirait à cor et à cri et il laissa s'échouer ses mains contre ses genoux, tentant de calmer ses poumons qui semblaient vouloir rendre les armes, encore. La sueur maculait sa peau et imprégnait ses vêtements, les collant contre son corps de manière assez désagréable.

« Ça va aller ? »

Kagami qui était devant lui, s'arrêta lui aussi pour revenir sur ses pas et se positionner à hauteur de son coéquipier. Tetsuya hocha la tête, continuant de respirer bruyamment.

« Oui... Je... J'ai juste besoin de souffler cinq minutes » Indiqua t-il, l'épuisement se lisant dans sa voix.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dallage en pierre de la fontaine et posa ses coudes contre ses genoux en fermant les yeux. Taiga l'observa et en fit de même, s'installant à ses côtés, continuant de l'observer.

« T'es vraiment motivé, hein ?

- Oui.. Je... Con-tre _Rakuzan_... Au top.. »

Le rouquin étira un sourire, ayant compris malgré la voix entrecoupée de son ombre. Ce dernier voulait être au top pour le match qui les opposeraient à l'équipe de _Rakuzan_ et à ce Akashi.

« Tu seras au max. On le sera tous... Ce match sera le plus spectaculaire de tous. »

Kuroko releva la tête et les yeux sur sa lumière ; son profil était déterminé et un étrange sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. Kagami aussi était plus motivé que jamais et cette vision lui envoya un léger frisson étrange dans tout le corps. Il étira un sourire lui aussi et leva lourdement son bras en direction de l'autre garçon, lui présentant son poing en une invitation muette. Le rouquin planta alors son regard vers le poing face à lui et sans un regard de plus cogna le sien contre en silence. Un silence qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, se laissant bercer doucement par la brise ambiante, le crissement des feuilles au loin, la lumière tamisée des lampadaires alentour ainsi que le bruit de l'eau derrière eux. L'atmosphère était délassante...

Dix minutes, presque quinze, devaient s'être écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient échoué contre la fontaine et bientôt la voix de Kagami se faisait de nouveau entendre :

« On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, il est l'heure de rentrer.

- Non, je veux continuer !

- Oy... Si y'a bien un truc que j'ai appris depuis que je joue avec vous c'est de pas en faire trop... Faut savoir s'arrêter et pour aujourd'hui, ça suffit. T'en as assez fait, crois-moi. »

Kuroko finit par capituler sous l'intensité des yeux rouges le regardant. Il acquiesça lentement en se relevant.

« D'accord...

- Allez, boude pas, se moqua le dunker en déposant sa main contre les mèches bleues qu'il se mit à fourrager sous les grimaces de l'autre garçon. Tu verras que tout ça finira par payer ! »

A cet instant, Kuroko ne sut dire si c'était les paroles de sa lumière ou sa grande main chaude qui ébouriffait ses cheveux sans douceur mais un long puis grisant frisson de bien-être le parcourut à nouveau des pieds à la tête, et il se surprit à vouloir que cette main qui se retira beaucoup trop vite reste contre lui un peu plus longtemps...

****A suivre...****


	3. Chapter 3

****Titre : ****Clarté

****Pairing : ****Kagami x Kuroko principal mais d'autres en fond, surpriiiise :3 Il y aura de quoi faire, je pense !

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

****Warning ******:** Yaoi, relations entre hommes, bisous, câlins... Et – beaucoup – plus car affinités XD

****Note : ****Salut !

Je ne vous le cache pas, je suis motivée par cette fiction, enfin surtout par la relation Kagami et Kuroko... J'ai tellement envie d'écrire des tas de choses sur eux... ! Si j'étais une machine, c'est ce que je ferai, jour et nuit – surtout la nuit T_T Enfin bref... C'est trop cool, pourvu que ça dure ! Ecrivez sur eux, un max sivoupléééé.

Vous concernant, je vous remercie pour vos reviews , je vous répondrais après ça, j'étais trop pressé de poster le chapitre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout, ça me booste. Si vous aimez la fiction, je me bouge d'autant plus le popotin pour la suite! je vous jure... Enfin, j'essaye XD !

Je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre, sinon je continuais et il faisait 30 km * soupir * ; La suite au prochain épisode !

A très vite et merci encore!

****-x-x-****

__« La clarté, c'est une juste répartition d'ombres et de lumière. »__

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

****-x-x-****

Le lundi était arrivé trop vite aux yeux de Kagami qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il avançait d'un pas lent, sac contre l'épaule, vers sa salle de classe. Le jeune homme était exténué ; Il s'était couché tard car en bon sportif décérébré qu'il était, il avait joué au basket tout le dimanche après-midi et c'est uniquement le soir qu'il s'est inquiété quant au fait de faire ses devoirs... Cette manie de tout faire à la dernière minute... Il avait quand même réussi à bouclé son devoir de mathématiques et c'était un miracle en soi quand on connaissait le loustic en question. L'école et Kagami, ça faisait deux ou trois..

De toutes manières, aux yeux du rouquin, seul le basket comptait et peut-être manger aussi... Un peu... Bon d'accord, beaucoup ! Manger et jouer au basket, voilà ce qui rythmait la vie de Kagami, et visiblement, cela lui allait très bien comme ça. Ces deux activités lui prenaient déjà un temps considérable alors à quoi bon en greffer une nouvelle ? Celle-ci viendrait alourdir son rythme de vie déjà quasi overbooké ! D'autant plus que désormais ses quelques moments de répit étaient occupés par la présence, plus que nécessaire, du joueur fantôme dans sa vie quotidienne. C'était encore un peu étrange ce temps passé ensemble hors des cours et du parquet mais le dunker s'était déjà dis qu'il ne trouvait ça aussi désagréable que cela aurait du être.

Ce matin, dans tous les cas, Taiga n'était pas en mesure d'y réfléchir grandement. Il n'était en mesure de réfléchir à rien d'ailleurs... Le jeune homme bailla une nouvelle fois, l'air hagard et alors qu'il parvenait, il ne sut comment, à sa salle de cours ; Son corps se stoppa net, en sursautant et étouffant un gémissement de surprise – et d'effroi mêlé.

Non parce que vraiment, converser avec Riko Aida avait quelque chose de profondément intimidant et que quand celle-ci vous sautait dessus de bon matin, le lundi notamment, jour maudit, il fallait s'attendre à méchamment se faire taper sur les doigts.

« Bakagami ! »

La jeune femme, sourire à faire froid dans le dos, se tenait devant lui donc, fraîche comme un gardon, ses yeux le scrutant intensément et ses mains s'ancrant contre sa taille. Une lueur de défi était discernable dans ses yeux et il demanda vaguement comment elle pouvait agir ainsi alors que lui peinait encore à garder les yeux ouverts.

« 'Lut...

- C'est quoi ces cernes de malade ? S'enquit-elle, fronçant les sourcils et désignant son visage d'un doigt accusateur. T'as encore abusé hein espèce de... ?!

Kagami eut un mouvement de recul et d'un coup d'un seul, le sommeil engourdissant encore son crâne prit la poudre d'escampette.

« J'ai fait mes devoirs, oy ! »

Riko lui jeta un autre regard suspicieux et finit par lever les bras en secouant la tête de concert. La réponse sembla lui satisfaire tout de même et elle soupira, pour la forme.

« Je vois. Bon, c'est juste pour te rappeler que ce soir, on a entrainement alors tâche d'être là et c'est valable aussi pour Kuroko ! Tu lui dira, je l'ai pas trouvé... »

Ouf. C'était donc juste pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait entrainement ce soir. Pas de quoi s'alarmer, donc... Il était vrai qu'ils avaient manqué, lui et Kuroko, plusieurs entrainements depuis que le bleuté lui avait exposé son envie de s'endurcir physiquement et en bons crétins qu'ils étaient – oui bon hein... - ils n'en avaient même pas parlé à qui que ce soit ; pas même à l'équipe qui devait probablement s'inquiéter ou se poser un tas de question, il est vrai... Mais ni le passeur, ni le dunker n'avaient songé un seul instant à dévoiler leurs activités... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Taiga n'eut pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage que Riko reprit la parole :

« … Et secoues-toi un peu, on dirait un zombie ! Sur ce... A plus ! »

La cloche de début des cours se mit alors à retentir et la coach lui offrit un autre sourire mi sadique mi enjoué, il ne savait pas très bien, puis partit en direction de sa salle de classe en trottinant l'air de rien. Taiga l'observa disparaître à l'angle du couloir, le visage dépité... Cette fille était complètement tarée. Elle vous gueulait dessus et la seconde d'après la joie suintait par toutes les pores de sa peau. Le rouquin soupira... Jamais ô grand jamais, il ne comprendrait la gente féminine, c'était officiel... Si les deux exemples qu'il avait se résumait à Riko Aida et Alexandra Garcia aussi... Ah et cette fille aux cheveux roses là, la manager de _Touhou Gakuen_, Momoi... Bonjour les exemples de filles saines d'esprit.

Concrètement, il n'en connaissait aucune et il n'était même pas sûre que cela existait. Il soupira et entra dans sa salle, parmi la foule de lycéen s'engouffrant de concert dans la pièce. Son regard tomba alors sur la place vide derrière lui. Tiens, Kuroko n'était pas encore là ? Peut-être allait-il arriver en retard, encore... Visiblement le bleuté avait du mal avec la tâche somme toute banale qui était de se lever de bon matin pour aller en cours. Et c'était compréhensible, au final... Taiga n'était pas vraiment du matin non plus... Surtout si c'était pour se rendre en classe. Les cours, c'était barbant.

Il laissa tomber son sac sur sa table et tira la chaise avant de se laisser tomber dessus comme une masse, fermant un moment les yeux. Mathématiques, ils commençaient avec le cours le plus horrible qui soit... _Kami-sama_, la vie était parfois cruelle.

« Kagami-kun va encore dormir en classe aujourd'hui ? »

Le rouquin sursauta bruyamment pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de dix minutes et se retourna pour adresser un regard mauvais à son homologue. Kuroko était là, assis à sa place, ses traits, comme d'habitude, ne trahissant aucune émotions et... Ses cheveux... Vaste blague que ses cheveux... Kagami haussa un sourcil en direction des mèches bleues puis revint aussi rapidement sur les yeux cyans qui clignaient dans sa direction.

« Tu t'es levé y'a à peine quinze minutes alors la ramène pas... » Grogna t-il en se repositionnant dans le bon sens et en commençant à sortir sa trousse et son cahier.

C'était plus ou moins toujours comme ça... Les deux lycéens ne se saluaient jamais vraiment; de façon conventionnelle s'entend... Tout commençaient toujours par une petite pique aérienne. Un truc aérien, léger comme une brise. Quelque chose de plutôt badin mais qui finissait toujours par faire grogner le tigre de _Seirin_, songea Tetsuya en observant le dos de sa lumière, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Absolument tout ou presque faisait grogner Kagami de toutes manières... Ce garçon était tellement soupe au lait qu'il était normal, presque absolu, que personne ne daigne l'approcher. Kagami était intimidant de prime abord.

L'heure n'était cependant plus aux pensées car le professeur fit son entrée et le cours commença alors ; le bleuté sortit lui aussi ses affaires et la résolution des exercices fait à la maison put commencer, dans le silence ; seule la voix du professeur et le bruit caractéristique de la craie s'abattant sur le tableau noir résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Au bout de trois – longues - heures, Kagami en était au stade de l'ennui le plus total. Il avait basculé la joue dans la paume de sa main et s'amusait à tirer des petites boulettes de papier dans sa trousse, en guise de panier de fortune. Sa table en était jonchée et heureusement que leur nouveau professeur – celui d'histoire, à présent – était vieux, sourd et presque aveugle sinon il se serrait déjà fait virer de cours. L'histoire... Mes aieux... S'il y avait bien une matière encore pire que les mathématiques, c'était celle-ci... barbant, à des degrés différents. Il roula une énième boulette entre ses doigts et l'envoya, sans bouger d'un pouce au centre de sa trousse. Ses yeux se posèrent au dehors et il soupira intérieurement. Le soleil était présent malgré l'hiver et il semblait faire plutôt doux; les cris des élèves ayant cours de sport se faisaient entendre au loin... Et en plus, histoire de parfaire le tableau devenu une habitude, il avait faim. Son estomac commençait à lui rappelait qu'il fallait qu'on s'occupe de lui...

Le professeur avait cessé son monologue soporifique et distribua des polycopiés aux élèves, leur intimant de faire passer les documents en question à l'ensemble de la classe. Kagami réceptionna les feuilles quand celles-ci arrivèrent à lui, par son voisin de devant et en piocha une avec flegme, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder de quoi il en retournait. Il passa le paquet de feuilles par dessus son épaule et attendit que l'autre l'allège de son fardeau.

Il n'en fut rien ; le paquet de copies resta entre ses mains et il grogna en se retournant pour tomber sur, évidemment, son coéquipier qui dormait sur sa table. _« L'espèce de... ! »_. Il étouffa un juron en songeant que si c'était lui, il était bon pour sortir mais n'en fit rien. Kuroko avait un visage détendu, paisible et son corps se soulevait par intermittence alors qu'il inspirait et expirait calmement. Comme d'habitude, le passeur était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve... Quoi qu'avec ce professeur ci, il n'y avait pas véritablement de danger. Depuis quand dormait-il ?

« Oy... Kuroko, tiens. » Chuchota Kagami en tapotant lentement le paquet de feuilles sur le sommet de son crâne.

Ce dernier se mit à grogner doucement, gonflant les joues comme un gros bébé avant d'ouvrir un oeil, puis deux, avec flegme, le sommeil se lisant sur son visage.

« Kagami-kun... Qu'est-ce que tu... Fais chez moi ? »

Le rouquin le tapa alors franchement cette fois-ci, toujours avec son paquet de copies.

« T'es en classe, _baka_ ! Grinça t-il, le ton de voix un peu trop élevé. Prends ces feuilles... ! »

Évidemment – encore - , toute la classe s'était tourné vers eux en réponse à la hausse de décibels manifeste du rouquin ; rouquin qui piqua un fard en se retournant, marmonnant un vague mot d'excuse. Il avait envie d'étriper Kuroko et l'image de son visage paisible et serein ne l'en dissuaderait pas, foi de Kagami Taiga !

Son quotidien, disait-on donc...

****-x-x-****

Momoi Satsuki en avait littéralement marre. Ras la casquette !

Ramasser les pots cassés, échafauder mensonges sur mensonges pour sauver les fesses de son ami d'enfance, rattraper sans cesse ses coups foireux... C'était terminé ! Il était pas loin de midi, les cours de la matinée venaient de se terminer et comme d'habitude, un certain garçon à la peau mat et aux cheveux courts bleus sombres avait encore brillé par son absence. Évidemment, elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais en vain. Aomine ne venait pas en cours et Aomine ne répondait pas au téléphone, c'était ses deux constantes. En revanche... Elle devait l'avouer, et ce depuis le match – perdant - contre _Seirin_, l'as de _Touhou Gakuen_ assistaient aux entraînements avec l'équipe. A tous les entraînements et ça, c'était déjà un sacré miracle en soi.

La jeune manager s'arrêta un instant en plein milieu du couloir et frappa alors son poing contre la paume de sa main en signe de victoire. C'est simple, si Aomine n'était pas chez lui – parce qu'il était quand même venu les deux premières heures et il ne serait véritablement pas rentré chez lui pour revenir ensuite, trop fatiguant - , s'il n'était pas sur le toit de l'école, il devait forcément être sur un terrain de basket quelque part dans les environs... Momoi étudia les possibilités ; Aomine n'était certainement pas au gymnase car c'était un risque à se faire repérer par un membre du corps enseignant donc l'as était forcément au terrain de street non loin du lycée. De toutes manières, Aomine préférait les terrain de ce style, en extérieur et, il fallait l'avouer, cela collait d'avantage à sa personnalité... Un gymnase était trop propre, trop soigné, trop parfait. Un terrain de street était brut, imparfait, indomptable...

La fille aux longs cheveux roses réajusta sa fine écharpe contre son visage et se précipita au dehors. Elle souffla de satisfaction quand elle tomba sur la silhouette de son ami, seul, sur le terrain en question, face au panier, un ballon à la main, en position de tir. Daiki semblait se découper telle une image parmi le décor ; le soleil l'entourait et de la fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres alors qu'il tirait, faisant entrer le ballon de manière impeccable à travers l'arceau.

« Enfin je te trouve ! » S'égosilla t-elle en parvenant à sa hauteur, les sourcils froncés par la colère et les mains sur les hanches.

Aomine se tourna vers elle, flegmatique et poussa un soupir ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Grogna t-il, fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa doudoune ouverte, laissant voir son uniforme scolaire débraillé au possible.

La colère redoubla d'intensité sur le visage de son amie.

« Les cours !»

Nouveau soupir carrément blasé du bleuté qui s'éloigna pour aller récupérer le ballon, l'air de rien. Pour les discussions quant à son attitude, il avait donné merci bien ! C'était pas dans ses objectifs de donner dans le social.

« … C'est bon, j'irai cet aprem. T'as pris mes cours ? » S'enquit-il en se mettant à nouveau en position pour shooter.

La veine sur la tempe de la jeune femme semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme. Elle ne répondit pas de suite, observant son ami effectuer un nouveau panier parfait et reprit la parole.

« Justement non » Sa voix pourtant d'habitude douce et généreuse claqua comme un fouet.

Aomine se tourna alors vers elle et lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Oy, t'es pas sérieuse ? !

- Je le suis, assura t-elle. Je considère que j'en fait déjà beaucoup te concernant, Aomine-kun ! Tiens... »

Elle s'avança vers lui et sortit quelque chose de son sac de cours. Une chemise, impeccablement pliée, repassée et immaculée, sentant bon le frais.

« Ta chemise est sale » Fit-elle en pointant du doigt l'uniforme de son homologue et notamment l'énorme tâche prenant place sur le haut de sa chemise actuelle, non loin du col.

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose en observant son vêtement. Ah oui, effectivement...

« Pour les cours, à partir de maintenant, soit tu viens en classe, soit tu t'adresses à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Et se faisant, elle lui refourgua le vêtement, n'attendit pas de réponse car trop gentille qu'elle était, elle allait encore se faire berner si Aomine ouvrait la bouche et referma son sac en lui adressant un dernier regard déterminé avant de quitter le terrain. Aomine en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, regardant la jeune femme partir comme ça, telle une fleur... Il rêvait ou bien ? C'était une blague assurément ! Lui aller en cours ? A tous les cours ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il fallait pas pousser... L'école, c'était fait pour les gens qui n'avaient pas de talents ! Lui en avait, au basket... Alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'ennuyer à assister à des cours de mathématiques ou d'anglais ? Il n'en avait strictement rien à fiche !

Cependant, une idée vint alors l'éclairer et il s'autorisa un sourire sardonique malgré tout. Momoi ne voulait plus lui prendre ses cours ? Soit. Il avait un autre atout dans sa manche et il allait en user pleinement. Parfaitement. Profiter du système ? Profiter de la gentillesse et de naïveté d'autrui ? N'était pas Aomine Daiki qui veut... Quoi que si, tout le monde pouvait être Aomine Daiki.. Mais assurément, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un aussi grand talent que le sien. Et c'est en connaissance de cause, en tout état de fait, peu importe, qu'il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit son téléphone. Il rechercha rapidement dans son répertoire et trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire toujours perché aux lèvres, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et reparti chercher le ballon échoué un peu plus loin, alors qu'il tenait toujours son mobile contre son oreille. Il aurait pu aller voir la personne directement oui... Mais, c'était plus fun de mettre en marche son plan de la sorte... Et puis, la flemme, hein. Aomine Daiki's touch.

La voix basse, craintive et angoissée de son interlocuteur se fit alors entendre et son sourire s'élargit de concert, révélant une rangée de dents blanches pouvant faire concurrence aux plus grandes marques de dentifrice.

« Ouais Ryô, j'ai un truc à t'demander. »

La machine était en marche.

**-x-x-**

Kagami souffla de soulagement quand, enfin, ce fut son tour d'être servi à la cafétéria du lycée. Il savait que c'était littéralement « la mort » que de commander un truc ici mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer un repas à emporter et il avait la flemme de quitter l'établissement pour aller en ville. Flemme du lundi, flemme tu l'as dit...

Le jeune homme récolta, comme d'habitude, des regard atterrés quand il commanda une dizaine de sandwichs puis bientôt, il quittait l'amas d'affamés notoires, sac plastique à la main, sandwich entamé dans l'autre. Il mordit avec appétit dans son repas et se dirigea il ne savait où afin de profiter un petit moment de calme. Il passa non loin du gymnase, dans un couloir extérieur et aussitôt du bruit attira son attention ; et pas n'importe quel bruit, un ballon rebondissant au sol, précisément. Quelqu'un était en train de jouer et basket donc..

Le rouquin s'avança vers l'entrée et passa la tête avant de soupirer puis d'étirer un léger sourire. Il entra complètement et resta néanmoins en retrait, derrière la ligne de touche. Kuroko, bien qu'en uniforme scolaire, avait retroussé ses manches, et la sueur maculait sa peau et la faisait briller à la lumière du gymnase. Il tenait le ballon à bout de bras devant lui, le regard dirigé vers le panier et, d'un mouvement fluide, un léger saut à l'appui, il tira. Le ballon buta contre le fond du panier et tourna autour de l'arceau avec flegme avant de rentrer dans celui-ci et de rebondir à nouveau contre le parquet.

« Ton poig-net, ch'était pas b-on.. »

Tetsuya souffla et tourna son visage vers le côté, ses yeux tombants sur Kagami qui était en train de se goinfrer en effectuant un geste du poignet dans sa direction, ses yeux passant de lui au panier. La vision le fit sourire et il se garda bien de le montrer, allant ramasser le ballon échoué quelques mètres plus loin. Kagami avait posé ses victuailles sur le côté et s'avançait vers lui, levant la main en une invitation muette pour récupérer la balle.

« J'te montre » fit-il alors en se positionnant à son tour dans la zone de lancer franc, le regard ancré au panier.

Kuroko observa ses gestes et ne put empêcher un soupir d'admiration de passer la barrière de ses lèvres quand le ballon entra avec une perfection presque indécente au centre de l'arceau, ne touchant rien d'autre que le sol, après coup. Il savait... Il savait que Kagami était incroyablement fort ; en attaque, en défense, en soutien, en shoot... Lui et Aomine étaient vraiment les deux personnes les plus incroyables qu'il connaissent. Ces deux là ne semblaient avoir aucune spécificité propre, faisant jeu égal dans toutes les disciplines du ballon orange.

« Ton bras était un peu bas, Kagami-kun. » Se moqua t-il alors, pour la forme et parce qu'il ne trouva rien à redire, le panier était parfait.

L'autre garçon lui lança un regard mécontent.

« Oy, tu veux me donner des cours peut-être ? » Grommela t-il, répondant aussitôt au quart de tour.

Kuroko ne répondit rien ; il était amusé mais n'en laissait toujours rien paraître. Il alla récupérer le ballon et avisa sa lumière qui retournait sagement manger, se posant contre le mur. Il se remit à sa place également et shoota à nouveau ; plusieurs fois. Le silence était revenu, seulement dérangé par le bruit du ballon au sol et du plastique que l'on froissait. Taiga continuait de manger en silence, observant son ombre, ne répliquant rien. Et pourtant il y avait à dire mais il se gardait de faire des réflexions supplémentaires.

Kuroko était devenu beaucoup plus fort, c'était incontestable ; le passeur était maintenant capable de shooter, de manière encore un peu bancale certes mais il le faisait et ses passes étaient devenues aussi rapides, puissantes, fluides et invisibles qu'elles ne le seraient jamais. Il semblait à l'apogée de son art à ce niveau là... En revanche pour le reste...

Seulement voilà, il n'y avait rien à dire parce que Kuroko mettait de l'ardeur dans ce qu'il faisait. Il était déterminé, son regard était assuré, et il était plus motivé que jamais. Ses gestes en témoignaient … Tout son jeu était devenu plus technique. Il avait reçu un entrainement intensif et ça se voyait. Aomine lui avait appris les gestes qu'il fallait. Maintenant c'était à lui de perfectionner tout ça et d'en faire une arme redoutable sur le terrain. C'était étrange de songer que ce con d'Aomine lui avait fait cette faveur. Kagami avait toujours cru que c'était un égoïste fini mais visiblement quand il s'agissait de Kuroko, l'as de _Touhou_ semblait retrouver une certaine once d'humanité. Il songea également qu'il préférerai se casser une jambe plutôt que demander des trucs et astuces à ce gars...

Sans blague, Kuroko avait de la patience, parce que lui, il lui aurait déjà mis son poing dans la figure et inversement... Les deux garçons étaient trop semblables – ou presque – et c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se supporter outre mesure. Oh et puis... Concrètement.. Aomine était un sale con prétentieux. Rien que ça suffisait à expliquer tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, parfaitement.

Kuroko effectua un nouveau tir et celui-ci échoua, le ballon rebondissant sur l'arceau et atterrissant au sol un peu plus loin. Le bleuté étira une moue un peu boudeuse et alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour aller récupérer la balle, se stoppa, l'autre ayant reprit la parole et venant piquer un autre ballon dans le panier non loin de là.

« Tu crispes trop ton poignet. »

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand Kagami se positionna derrière lui et s'empara de son bras, échouant sa main contre son poignet, mimant un nouveau tir avec son corps, telle une poupée désarticulée. La proximité avec l'autre garçon lui paru tellement incongrue qu'il du se concentrer sur les dires de celui-ci, ayant raté le début de ses explications. Son corps était aussi tendu qu'un arc et il entendait sa respiration se faire plus bruyante et désordonnée. Le dunker était presque collé à son dos et il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses bras rouler contre les siens à mesure qu'il donnait ses instructions tantôt techniques, tantôt pratiques.

« Détend ton poignet, c'est lui qui détermine la direction de ta balle, avec tes doigts.. Pour la force, c'est ici... Expliqua toujours le rouquin en quittant son poignet pour monter jusqu'à ses bras et tapoter doucement sur son biceps avec le bout de ses doigts. Faut que tout ça soit fluide et détendu.

Pour le côté détendu, on repassera... La proximité de Kagami le crispait plus que nécessaire, il n'était pas habitué ! … Le sang battait à ses tempes et une sorte de vide aspirait l'intérieur de son ventre, provoquant une désagréable sensation instable dans son corps et sa tête. Mais il acquiesça tout de même et souffla un grand coup pour détendre ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de visualiser le tout, tout en jetant un oeil au panier face à lui, faisant fi du reste. Kagami s'était reculé, se postant à quelques pas de lui et attendit que l'autre mette en application ce qu'il venait de dire. Kuroko plissa les yeux, fronça légèrement les sourcils et se haussa, faisant s'élever son corps avec souplesse alors qu'il puisait dans la force présente dans son bras ; son poignet envoya également l'impulsion nécessaire et le ballon décolla droit vers le panier pour... Frapper avec violence contre le montant en plexiglas et rebondir de l'autre côté du demi-terrain, répandant le bruit sourd caractéristique dans la vaste salle. Raté.

Un silence de mort prit place ; Kuroko oscillait entre ses mains et le panier, l'air complètement à la ramasse.

« T'es nul... » Soupira le dunker en grimaçant, une goutte dépitée coulant le long de sa tempe.

Comment diable, Aomine avait-il pu lui apprendre quelque chose ? C'était pourtant simple, non ? Enfin... Bon.. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réussisse du premier coup non plus. Kagami poussa un autre soupir à fendre l'âme et alla récupérer le ballon roulant, avec nonchalance à quelques pas d'eux, plus loin.

De son côté Kuroko tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner sa respiration devenue erratique... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La tension qu'il avait relâché une fois que Kagami s'est éloigné de lui avait propulsé le ballon comme un boulet de canon. Le geste avait été parfaitement grossier et sans aucune technique ni même de classe... C'était assez laid d'ailleurs. Même avec Aomine, il n'avait pas fait pareil « exploit ».

Le jeune homme porta une main contre son poignet, où la peau avait été recouverte par celle de sa lumière quelques instants plus tôt. C'était brûlant et il songea que son cœur avait menacé de partir comme l'avait fait le ballon orange.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

****Titre : ****Clarté

****Pairing : ****Kagami x Kuroko principal mais d'autres en fond, surpriiiise :3 Il y aura de quoi faire, je pense !

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

****Warning ******:** Yaoi, relations entre hommes, bisous, câlins... Et – beaucoup – plus car affinités XD

****Note **:** Coucou,

Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour ce temps d'attente assez long... Pardonnez-moiiii. Ensuite, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos alertes quant à cette fiction, je suis toujours aussi ravie de savoir que ça vous plait ^_^ Le KagaKuro vaincra ! Fiiight ! Ecrivez un max sur eux, ça manque ! Bouhou...

Tout ceci avance doucement... Kuroko se rend compte qu'il commence a être attiré par Kagami, graouh.

Merci encore à toutes, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**PS :** Désolée pour les fautes restantes etc, je ne suis hélas qu'une humaine.

****-x-x-****

Riko Aida soupira en sortant de la salle des professeurs. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle proposé pour porter cette pile de copies, déjà ? Bref, la tâche était accomplie et la jolie coach regagna sa salle de classe pour y récupérer ses affaires. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les cours des terminales venaient de se terminer.. Au dehors, le soleil décroissait lentement dans le ciel et ce dernier était teinté de rose, parsemé de ci de là par quelques nuages cotonneux propres à la saison hivernale. La jeune femme ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou et avisa son téléphone portable. L'entrainement du soir avec l'équipe de basket ne commençait que dans quarante cinq minutes et un sourire enjoué vint prendre place sur ses lèvres... Avant de s'estomper aussi sec tandis qu'une masse de cheveux roux et une autre bleue s'imposaient à son esprit. Tssss. Une grimace sadique prit alors place sur son visage et elle étira un sourire contrit tout en serrant le poing.

« Si ces deux crétins sont en retard, je les tue. »

Parfaitement. Si Kuroko et Kagami étaient encore en retard et de surcroit lui sortaient une excuse bidon comme ils avaient l'habitude, elle les assassinerai de sang froid. Qu'est-ce que fichait ces deux abrutis d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait plus de doute pour elle qu'ils agissaient ensemble mais que pouvait-ils bien fabriquer ? Hum. Foi de Riko Aida, elle allait comprendre ce qu'il en retournait ! La jeune femme quitta la salle de classe vide et se mit à trottiner en direction du gymnase en vue de préparer la salle à la venue prochaine de ses joueurs. Un bruit de ballon qui rebondit au sol attira son attention et elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du complexe sportif avant d'étirer un sourire en reconnaissant son ami d'enfance et camarade de classe puis de pénétrer dans la salle à son tour. Hyuuga, en tenue de basket, était immobile face au panier, balle à la main, en position de tir. Ses traits étaient concentrés et moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il effectuait un panier entrant parfait. La jeune femme étira un sourire emplit de fierté avant de se reprendre et de secouer vivement la tête.

« Teppei est pas là ? » S'enquit-elle, faisant sursauter l'autre garçon qui se tourna brusquement dans sa direction.

Junpei secoua doucement la tête avant d'aller récupérer le ballon, échoué quelques pas plus loin.

« Il a rendez-vous avec l'infirmière, ça devrait pas durer longtemps en principe. »

La demoiselle enleva son écharpe et posa lentement son sac de cours sur un des bancs avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le capitaine de _Seirin_.

« Je vois... J'espère que ça va aller, soupira t-elle.

- C'est juste une visite de routine, t'inquiète pas. »

Les dires eurent pour effet de la détendre légèrement et elle acquiesça en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction des vestiaires.

« Les autres sont déjà là ? »

Un nouveau panier entrant à l'appui, le jeune homme, sourire satisfait aux lèvres, se tourna vers elle :

« Les premières sont dans les vestiaires oui... Et avant que tu demandes, les secondes ne finissent que dans une heure. » Indiqua t-il en étirant un sourire devant la moue semi-colérique et gênée qu'arborait la jolie coach.

Riko se contenta de répondre par un vague hochement de tête ; C'était définitif, Hyuuga était chiant de la mettre mal à l'aise comme ça en parvenant à déceler les moindres de ses pensées ! A dire vrai, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle pensait des faits et gestes récents et mystérieux de ses deux joueurs phares. Ah la la. De son côté, Junpei réprima son amusement au maximum de peur que la jeune femme se mette encore en pétard. A bien y réfléchir... A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Riko semblait partir au quart de tour et ça, définitivement, il n'y comprenait rien. Kyoshi lui avait dit une fois que _« c'était évident »_ et il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que cet imbécile voulait dire. Evidemment il avait tenté de lui soutirer des informations mais _« coeur de fer »_ s'était contenté d'étirer un sourire énigmatique et avait conservé le silence. De toutes manières, depuis qu'il le connaissait, Junpei pouvait affirmer sans problèmes que Kyoshi Teppei était un débile fini. Bon, accessoirement, un de ses meilleurs amis, si ce n'est son meilleur ami mais ça... Il le garderait pour lui, merci bien. Et puis, il semblait rodé désormais... Un an voir plus qu'il se coltinait cet imbécile heureux.

« Dis Riko... Tu fais partie de l'équipe de basket féminine, pas vrai ? »

La brunette termina d'enfiler des chaussures plus confortables que les mocassins propre à l'uniforme scolaire et se releva du banc où elle s'était assise, un regard interrogateur dirigé vers le jeune homme.

« Hein ? Oui... Pourq..

- Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu sais faire avec un ballon entre les mains » Indiqua le numéro quatre en agitant le ballon orange dans sa direction.

Aida haussa un sourcil puis finit par capituler, un soupir à l'appui. Ils étaient seuls après tout... Les autres étaient en train de se changer. S'afficher n'était pas vraiment dans ses disciplines favorites... Le fait qu'elle soit une des meilleurs élèves du lycée était déjà suffisant. Elle s'avança vers son homologue et récupéra la balle qu'il lui lança avant de se positionner elle aussi face au panier, dans la zone de lancer franc. L'équipe de basket féminine du lycée n'était pas spécialement forte mais elle arrivait à se démarquer lors des tournois. Hyuuga observa la jeune femme avec attention, détaillant chacun de ses gestes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement en croyant déceler de légères rougeurs sur les joues de la coach qui, après un court instant de préparation, lança le ballon au fond du panier avec une précision diabolique. Son mouvement de poignet avait été parfait. Il étouffa un soupir d'admiration en reportant son regard vers Riko qui affichait un sourire satisfait, emplit de fierté, les mains sur les hanches avec cette habitude lui étant propre.

« J'hallucine... T'es super balèze en fait ! S'écria t-il.

- Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de s'observer pendant un moment ; moment qui parut durer des heures aux yeux de la jeune femme qui sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer une nouvelle fois sous l'intensité du regard lui étant adressé. Le capitaine l'observait, mélange de fierté et d'admiration se lisant dans ses yeux et son coeur se mit à tambouriner subitement dans sa poitrine quand ses derniers pivotèrent vers son cou, plus précisément vers la longueur de ses cheveux devenus un peu plus longs depuis le temps... Junpei étira un sourire amusé en songeant aux dires de la jeune femme ; celle-ci ayant indiqué qu'elle se couperait à nouveau les cheveux lorsqu'ils auraient gagné la _Winter Cup_. C'était en bonne voie... Et puis, les cheveux courts lui allait d'avantage... Bien que cette petite longueur la rendait toujours aussi mignonne... Que ? Une minute ! Non, il ne venait pas de trouver Riko Aida mignonne ! Absolument pas ! Il secoua la tête et failli se mordre la langue dans une veine tentative pour expliquer son comportement devenu étrange depuis quelques minutes mais fort heureusement, l'entrée des autres membres de l'équipe dans la salle, le fit revenir sur Terre. Il adressa un rapide sourire a la coach avant de rejoindre les autres afin de commencer un rapide échauffement en vue d'attendre les derniers membres de l'équipe qui arriveraient plus tard.

A quelques pas, Riko porta une main fébrile contre les pointes de ses cheveux et étouffa un soupir en tentant de calmer la cadence infernale qu'avait entreprit son cœur. Décidément...

_« Junpei.. Espèce de crétin... »_

**-x-x-**

Kuroko posa doucement son sac de cours contre le banc prenant place au centre des vestiaires et se dirigea vers son casier. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit ses affaires de sport ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à l'après-midi chaotique de cours qu'il venait de subir... En réponse directe à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, à midi. Un frisson coupable traversa le corps du joueur fantôme. Il savait... Il savait que depuis un moment, quelques jours tout au plus, la présence de sa nouvelle lumière l'affectait plus que nécessaire. Et tout ceci venait encore de prendre un cran supplémentaire il y a quelques heures de ça... Le jeune homme referma son casier et resta planté devant, immobile, tandis que ses pensées le trahissaient à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps avait-il réagi de la sorte à la proximité de Kagami ? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse et peut-être même, qu'au fond de lui, il n'en voulait pas... Car visiblement, tout ceci était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses... L'équipe entière n'avait pas le temps. Venir greffer de nouvelles interrogations d'ordre personnel alors qu'ils allaient disputer le match le plus important de leur parcours – face à _Rakuzan_ – était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire. Et pourtant... La simple présence de Kagami face à lui, en classe, cet après-midi avait suffit à le rendre complètement dissipé. Il n'avait absolument rien suivi des cours et ses yeux étaient resté rivés, sans qu'il ne parviennent outre mesure à les commander, sur la nuque du garçon devant lui. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il était même certain que Kagami se soit douté de quelque chose vu la main fébrile qu'il s'était évertué à passer contre sa nuque et ses grognements incessants ; ou alors, c'était en réponse au fait qu'il ne comprenait rien aux exercices qui étaient demandé. Bref. Le fait étant que Kuroko était perturbé par toutes ces choses et bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer... Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur battait avec autant de force contre sa poitrine ?

Cependant, il ne put gamberger d'avantage que la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrait sur l'objet même de toutes ses interrogations. Flûte. Il déglutit en silence et entreprit de faire semblant de fouiller dans son casier pour brouiller les pistes... Kagami, sac contre l'épaule et expression renfrognée pénétra dans la salle vide – ou presque – et balança ses cours contre le banc avant de se laisser tomber dessus en soupirant.

« Le prof d'anglais peut pas me saquer... C'est officiel » Grogna t-il en levant le nez au ciel, fermant les yeux, l'agacement se lisant sur son visage.

Effectivement, à peine les cours finis, le professeur avait désigné Kagami pour aller porter des montagnes de photocopies à la bibliothèque. Ce qui expliquait notamment que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas arrivé ensemble. A la vue de ce que la présence incessante du rouquin provoquait dans le corps du bleuté, ce dernier songea alors que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal... Mince, il faudrait bien qu'il parvienne à passer outre ces bizarreries ou même qu'il pense sérieusement à en parler avec le principal concerné – ou fautif, au choix - si tout ceci continuait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Kagami-kun a des mauvaises notes alors qu'il a vécu à l'étranger, indiqua alors le bleuté comme si c'était la réponse évidente, avec son naturel légendaire tout en commençant à enlever son uniforme scolaire.

- Oy ! »

Un grognement supplémentaire à l'appui, le rouquin adressa un regard noir au plus petit qui souriait discrètement à l'intérieur du t-shirt de sport qu'il terminait d'enfiler contre son corps. Parvenir à chasser son trouble en taquinant Kagami plus que nécessaire semblait être un bon compromis. Un large sourire discret vint prendre place sur son visage.

« Je rêve, tu te marres en plus, espèce de... ! »

Kuroko pouffa légèrement, à peine coupable de s'être fait prendre. Zut, il pensait avoir été discret pour le coup. Le regard colérique et ardent dirigé vers lui le fit sourire de plus belle sans possibilité de le cacher outre mesure.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider en anglais, Taquina t-il de plus belle en présentant son pouce levé à un rouquin, désabusé, dont la mâchoire menaçait de s'écraser au sol. En échange du sport...

- T'es aussi nul que moi ! S'égosilla de dernier en enlevant hargneusement le haut de son uniforme. Ça me saoule ces conneries, c'est trop formel ! »

Tetsuya se contenta de sourire en silence, tout en continuant de se changer avec flegme. Il se laissa choir contre le banc et entreprit de lacer ses baskets mais c'était sans compter ses yeux qui, toujours avec cette volonté propre, s'échouèrent contre le dos nu s'imposant à lui. Kagami venait d'enlever son t-shirt et fouillait son casier en quête de celui de sport, visiblement. Kuroko aurait voulu, plus que tout, faire pivoter ses yeux ailleurs ; n'importe où mais ailleurs... ! L'intense frisson qui lui vrilla une nouvelle fois la colonne vertébrale aurait pu être en option également, songea t-il alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté. Il espérait juste que ce fut discret, pour le coup. Mince... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? ! Il savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Kagami torse nu ! Il savait que le rouquin avait un corps vraiment bien bâti.. Il l'enviait même. Lui qui malgré tout, restait chétif et frêle. C'était délirant de penser qu'ils avaient le même âge et étaient pourtant si différents, physiquement parlant. A bien y réfléchir, déjà à l'époque de _Teiko_, il n'y avait que lui qui possédait ce corps fin et délicat... A la réflexion faite qu'Akashi n'était pas tellement différent.

Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara... Il était parfaitement habitué à voir des montagnes de muscles face à lui ! Alors pourquoi ? Diable, qu'on lui explique pourquoi, le corps de Kagami n'avait désormais de cesse de le faire réagir aussi bizarrement ? Son coeur partait au quart de tour, toujours lui ! A la différence près qu'actuellement, il y avait cette chaleur insidieuse qui prenait lentement possession de ses entrailles.

« Kuroko, ho ? ! ça va ? »

Kagami s'était rapproché de lui et agitait lentement sa main devant son visage, un regard interrogateur à l'appui. Il cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête, fébrile.

« Oui, je...

- Tu ressembles à une tomate... Ou un panneau STOP, fit remarquer le dunker. T'es malade ? »

Kuroko releva vivement les yeux vers sa lumière et une fois de plus, rouge et bleu s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Le rouquin avait le front plissé, l'interrogation déformant ses traits devant l'absence d'expression manifeste de son homologue dont les grands yeux bleus continuaient sagement de le fixer ; son visage était subitement devenu carmin et il écarquilla les yeux en l'observant se mordre la lèvre d'inconfort.

« Oui, je... Le chauffage de la salle, je pense. » Mentit le passeur en s'emparant de sa serviette et en l'aplatissant contre son front, cachant par la même ses rougeurs embarrassantes.

Kuroko et la chaleur faisaient deux il était vrai songea Taiga en repensant à cette fois-là aux sources chaudes. Le passeur avait failli s'évanouir... Et puis avec l'hiver, les vestiaires semblaient effectivement chauffé outre mesure. Il acquiesça et tendit une bouteille à l'autre garçon qui releva les yeux vers lui, le visage à demi caché sous sa serviette.

« Tiens, je l'ai prise au distributeur avant de venir, elle est fraîche. » Expliqua t-il vaguement en reportant son regard vers son casier, grognant dans sa barbe.

Qu'on soit d'accord... Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kuroko, Kagami se surprenait à être plus serviable que d'habitude. Imaginer son ombre en mauvaise phase physique l'énervait à dire vrai... Il le voulait au top de sa forme, c'est comme ça qu'il aimait jouer avec le jeune homme ! Il sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts du passeur effleurer les siens puis se refermer contre la bouteille tandis que celle-ci disparaissait doucement de sa main.

« Merci Kagami-kun.

- D-de rien... Bafouilla alors ce dernier, mal à l'aise. Et heu, tu sais ? Si c'est le match contre _Rakuzan_ qui te fait flipper, sache qu'on va le gagner. Je l'ai décidé. On va les écraser ! »

Kagami ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il venait de sortir pareille réplique, passant du coq à l'âne dans une vaine tentative pour chasser son trouble. Kuroko avait le chic pour le mettre mal à l'aise aussi... ! Surtout lorsqu'il agissait, lui Taiga Kagami, en cette sorte de maman poule avec le bleuté. Au final, cela ressemblait à une sorte de cercle vicieux troublant. Quelque chose de troublant exclusif au passeur de _Seirin_, évidemment. Se poser autant de questions, c'était pas son truc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, il se surprenait à vouloir s'occuper outre mesure du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ? Etrange histoire.

De son côté, Kuroko avait joint ses mains contre ses genoux et sa serviette s'était échouée contre ses épaules. Il souffla doucement, ses doigts le brulaient et cette brume bizarre et incongrue prenait à nouveau place dans sa tête. Mélange de fierté, de joie, de confiance, de trouble... Tout ceci se bousculait dans sa tête et son corps depuis qu'il côtoyait Kagami. A l'exception près, que le facteur «trouble» était nouveau dans l'équation. C'était officiel et profondément chaotique : la présence de Kagami et l'attitude de ce dernier à son égard le rendait encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude.

… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de sentir à nouveau la main de sa nouvelle lumière contre ses cheveux, sa main... Son corps.. ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'insidieuse envie que la peau de Kagami touche une nouvelle fois la sienne comme si elle le marquait au fer rouge ?

Tout ceci était encore trop inconnu. Trop chaotique. Trop dangereux. Trop interdit.

Et Kuroko savait plus que jamais qu'il avait envie de se jeter, la tête la première, dans la fosse aux lions. Aux tigres, plutôt.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Kagami-kun... ? »_

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kyoshi, sac contre l'épaule, souriant et motivé qui chassa l'atmosphère particulière s'étant installé dans la pièce. Toute l'équipe était désormais présente, l'entrainement allait bientôt commencer.

**A suivre...**


End file.
